1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to improvements in pinball machines, and more particularly, to a pinball machine which includes an interactive three-dimensional opponent responsive to user play, and novel improvements with respect to internal mechanisms and scoring hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinball machines having numerous configurations are well-known in the art. In recent years, with the miniaturization of electrical and mechanical systems, pinball machines have similarly evolved; presently, there are many commercially available tabletop sized pinball machines available which incorporate the latest technological advances in audio and visual hardware and effects. Typical pinball machines have an attached, vertically disposed backboard which usually contains various scoring indicia, lights and graphics. However, none of these have an interactive, three dimensional mechanical and electrically linked robotic figure capable of: mechanically altering the play conditions, such as by raising or lowering the angle of incidence of the playing field relative to a support surface, and; communicating visually and audibly with the player.